Spy Gear
by Bye-Q
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are shocked to find a video camera in Naruto’s room. Who put THAT there? And what the hell did it record? Orange.


**Spy Gear**

A/N: I gotta admit, this isn't my first lemon. BUT it is my first lemon that I kinda liked. At the ending, I was thinking, 'ok, not bad…' Still… it would be mega awesome if someone else re-wrote this fic. I just suck at writing citrus because I still can't get over typing out certain words without feeling an immense discomfort in my gut. I'm such a…pu… pus… yeah I can't write that word either.

Disclaimer: Really? Do I need one? I mean--come on, I'm on . I obviously do not own Naruto. Besides, I can't write this in Japanese--and if it was in Japanese, it'll be a lot more perverted. And the material you're about to read is as racy as I can get. Sorry.

Summary: Hinata and Naruto are shocked to find a video camera in Naruto's room. Who put THAT there? And what the hell did it record? Orange-flavored.

* * *

He quietly eased himself down on the seat across from his girlfriend. He noticed how clattered the kitchen table was and swept everything off without a second thought—his attention wrapped around the shy creature before him. When she had no outward reaction to the crashing of plates and splattered mess now sprawled all over the floor, Naruto bit his lips, fearing the worst.

Keeping his eyes locked on her face, he tried to find a clue as to what the frown on her lips meant. The way her fingers twiddled with each other told him that she wasn't angry, but nervous. The way she made sure not to look up at him told him she wasn't sad, but scared. The way she took sips of breath every time she heard a sound told him that something wasn't all right, but definitely something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked bluntly, leaning closely and catching her arm.

She shrunk back a bit—tugging back her arm and then sliding it under the table. The gesture made Naruto even more concerned, and he now leaned in a bit closer and tilted his way in an angle to look up at her face. She blushed dark red when their eyes met. He blinked back when she put a hand to her lips and had to quickly look away.

"Ok, so it is me…" Naruto concluded out loud. "What did I do now?"

"N-Nothing!" Hinata lied, horribly. "Nothing, Naruto-kun, I'm sorry… I really… it's nothing."

"Oh…so you just wanted to talk?" Naruto decided he would wheedle it out of her somehow in the next few minutes. She definitely wanted to talk about _something_.

"Yes." Hinata said, but her gaze was still focused on anywhere but Naruto.

"Babe, are you mad at me?"

"What?" Hinata said softly, looking up. Her reaction wasn't terribly violent though. That only meant that she was, slightly angry. Naruto's brows furrowed as he looked at his girlfriend's face, who turned a darker shade of red the more he glared. "N…no… I mean… I…" she looked away and finally, Naruto saw her coming clean as she nodded. "I think I am."

"You think?" Naruto gulped. "I… I don't get it! What did I do?" Naruto had the urge to reach over his table, shake the timid girl and shout "OUT WITH IT! I'LL MAKE IT RIGHT AGAIN!" but he just couldn't. As she fidgeted in her seat, he realized she was being as courageous as possible to even announce her disappointment in him. He knew it was probably her least favorite activity in the world—to fight with him, or cause one. Not that she ever had, since she avoided it so well by pleasing him so… but maybe it was finally time for a decent fight.

Naruto couldn't help but feel scared. His girlfriend for a year had never looked this…this uncomfortable in front of him before.

"I…Is this yours?" Hinata said, her voice dropping a volume, making it harder for Naruto to hear, especially since his heart was pounding so hard, it was numbing his hearing. She produced, from behind her back, a small device.

When he looked closer, he realized it was a small video-camera. Probably a few years old, and compact enough to use as a daily camcorder…but not small enough to take on a mission. It was a day-to-day camera to record memories, and Naruto recognized it right away that it was his.

Naruto lifted a brow. "Hey, so that's where it went." He answered Hinata's question by nodding. "That's mine, why?"

"Oh." Hinata squeaked, putting a hand to her cheeks. "Naruto-kun… you… this…"

"Yeah?" Naruto blinked, "what about it?"

"I…" Hinata didn't know how to say it, she was now feeling the words being choked and strangled in her throat.

"Whoa, whoa, Hinata…what's wrong?" Naruto suddenly saw how suffocated she felt, and gingerly reached over toward her, but she jerked back yet again. "Is it the camera?" he reached over to take it, but Hinata suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand in an iron grasp. He looked up at her, shocked until he guess the problem, "Oh, are you scared I'd get mad you borrowed it? That's ok, you can borrow anything that's mine."

"N…no… I found it…" Hinata said quickly. "I found it… r-recording..."

"Yeah, well that's what it does. It records stuff. I never really use this to record people. I just use it to tape other people's jutsu… OH! HEY! Did you wanna use it to record a special event..?" he stopped getting so excited when he saw the blank look on Hinata's face.

"You mean… you didn't record us?" Hinata asked softly.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I mean." Hinata gulped. "I found that camera… on your book shelf, recording." She hoped Naruto would get the gist of it, but he still held a puzzled look.

"I found it after we…" Hinata gulped. "After we…" decrescendo, "After we…" she gulped again, her voice now a soft whisper, "After we had sex."

"WHOA!" Naruto jumped back in shock. "You mean… this thing has a video of us having sex?" he said it so loud and bluntly—even though they were safely in his apartment away from prying ears—Hinata couldn't help but reach over and put a hand to his mouth to shut him up.

"You didn't notice?" Hinata kept her voice at a whisper. Naruto tugged her hand away form his mouth, shrugging.

"I don't remember! I didn't know, I swear!" Naruto said sincerely. Hinata easily believed him, after all—it was such a un-Naruto move.

"Then who put it there?" Hinata pondered aloud.

"I might have, but I really don't remember. I barely know how to use this thing." Naruto had to admit. "It could have been me… hey!" he couldn't help but blush as he lightly asked, as cool as he could, "Did you watch it?"

"Oh, goodness! No!" Hinata slapped her hands on her face. "I simply… while you were in the shower, I saw something blinking…and it was there… so I—I hid it in your apartment before I could… tell you what I found."

"Huh." Naruto observed the camera's different angles, as if evidence of their love-making was right on the cover. Meaning well, he asked toward his timid girlfriend, "Wanna watch it?"

"WHAT?" Hinata squeaked, jumping up from her seat and putting a hand over her mouth. "N…n…n…"

"Oh come on," Naruto whined, "It's just us!" he laughed, at how red Hinata turned. "Besides, it makes me curious. I bet we look good…"

"Stop it, Naruto-kun. NO. Let's just destroy the tape before anybody else sees it."

"What? I wouldn't let anybody take this! Relax, babes!"

"Puh…p-please, Naruto-kun… I… I'll die of embarrassment."

"Well, all right." Naruto finally sighed, shoulders slightly drooping in defeat.

Hinata sighed in absolute relief, sinking back to her seat. Just as she loosened her muscles Naruto bounced up with a new smile on his face.

"But after I watch it just this once." He bounded toward his living room before Hinata could have another say. He quickly plugged it onto his screen just as Hinata scrambled into his living room. She looked nervous, but couldn't come up with any words to argue, Naruto was convinced that he wasn't the only one who was curious as to how they looked on screen.

The TV buzzed to life, and with a few slaps of Naruto's palm, the white noise smoothed out and people's faces and voices were properly coming out of the device.

"Shh! Sasuke, you're being too loud!" Sakura's voice was the first thing that was heard before an image started to blink onto Naruto's crappy TV. Hinata settled on the sofa, her eyes fixated on the scene of Sakura obviously trying to find out how Naruto's crappy camera worked. While she was literally rolling the device around to click different buttons and gears—the audience got a scene of an annoyed looking Sasuke crossing his arms at Naruto's bedroom doorway.

The criminals were caught on tape, red-handed.

"You're invading his privacy. If he finds out, you're going to be—" Sasuke's bored voice started off… he actually did sound concerned. If Naruto was there in the room, he would have taken a slightly different tone, that was for sure.

"What? What's he going to do to little ol' me? Besides, I just want to see if he's really studying like Tsunade-sama told him to do!" Sakura snapped back. "I don't know how he's getting to be so good at his history lessons without even opening a single scroll!"

Obviously, the intentions for how the camera got in place were pretty innocent. The reasons behind the lack of studying was because Hinata had been helping Naruto with History-reviews, since it was her best subject. Sakura was obviously sick of hearing her master compliment Naruto on his good study-habits since she knew better that Naruto was a lazy bum when it came to studying. Naruto grumbled under his breath about his privacy being invaded, while agreeing with the annoyed-looking Sasuke for the first time in a long time.

"Why do we have to record him? You can't pay me to watch any video he's a part of when this is over."

"All right, all right already." Sakura sighed, and—just as Hinata had found it—propped the camera on the bookshelf just across from Naruto's bed.

"Do you think this faces his desk?" Sakura asked toward Sasuke, who you could see just in the corner of the screen shrugging. The camera only faced the bed—the desk was barely in view.

"Good." Sakura said, obliviously and grinned openly at the camera. "Mission accomplished, let's hide this thing…" she then obviously tried to put a genjutsu on it, but a poor one since Sasuke rolled his eyes in the background.

"All right, let's go… we'll pick it up on Friday…it should be out of batteries then."

Naruto was literally _fuming_. How could his friends simply barge into his house and use his OWN recorder to do such a thing?

Furious, he was about to throw a big tantrum, forgetting his girlfriend was there. When he whirled around with his fists tightly clenched, she gave him a sympathetic look, while gesturing to join her on the small sofa.

"You wanna keep watching this?" he asked, slightly exasperated.

"Let's be thankful Sakura-chan didn't find this. And that her genjutsu spell wore off enough so that I could spot it with my eyes…" Hinata sighed. She was glad that Naruto wasn't the one who put the camera there, that's for sure. She was scared to loose any respect she had for her perverted boyfriend.

"You activated your Byakugan in my bedroom?" Naruto asked, slightly shocked, then remembered a small detail, making him grin wickedly. "Oh yeah… I was in the shower…"

"Oh stop it." Hinata scolded. "It wasn't like that at all! There's some genjutsu I can see through without having to activate my Byakugan."

Naruto leaned forward to press fast-forward onto the camera as it filmed for a good thirty minutes or so, absolutely nothing but Naruto's boring bedroom. It wasn't until Naruto bounded in, that it was time to finally stop the tape. The Naruto on screen pulled off his Chuunin vest and flung it over his shoulder before taking note on some bandages on his arms and loosening them up. For another few minutes or so—the Naruto on screen was doing the regular duties of a Ninja after a mission—cleaning up.

"Aw, Naruto-kun." Naruto heard his girlfriend giggle when the Naruto on screen literally looked at the scrolls on his bed and swept them off like they were garbage. Exactly what Sakura-chan had feared. As Naruto on screen plopped down on his comfy king-sized bed to pull off some bandages on his legs, the doorbell rang.

"Ohhh, my lady's a-comin'." Naruto commented, remembering the scene well. He remembered feeling absolutely over-joyed, knowing exactly who was at the door. Just on time, too.

Hinata couldn't help but blush, she remembered the day very well. It wasn't long till she tensed up as she saw herself entering Naruto's room and greeting him.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Said the sweet voice of Naruto's girlfriend on the TV. She was off-camera, and Naruto bounded up to meet with her off screen, extremely pleased. "How did your mission go?"

"Really well." Video-Naruto answered, talking for the first time since he got back home.

"I'm glad." Video-Hinata commented sweetly, followed by some silence, in which the couple knew they shared a loving kiss. Hinata blushed happily from the memory, while Naruto snickered.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked to her boyfriend. Glancing away from the screen to see him cracking up.

"I bet Sasuke would love to see a video starring me _now_."

"You're not going to show this to anyone else." Hinata said defiantly.

"Sure, sure. I'll even let you destroy the tape afterwards."

"Thank you." Hinata sighed in relief, and turned her attention back toward the screen where there was still silence—obvoiusly the kiss escalated off-screen into a full-out make out session. In a few seconds, the couple saw their video counterparts creeping back onto the screen in a deep lip-lock.

Video-Naruto threw down Video-Hinata onto the bed, she shrieked with delight.

"Ok!" Hinata commented, blushing deep red. "That's enough for me." She was about to reach out to turn the tape off, when Naruto stopped her by pushing her back into the sofa, wrapping his arms around her to keep her grounded while his eyes hungrily eyed the screen.

"Wait, a few more minutes." Naruto pouted. Hinata ducked her eyes away, even though the girl on screen was herself—she couldn't believe how…how ridiculous she sounded.

Video-Hinata giggled softly as her man's lips came crashing down on hers. Hot panting and his hands sliding all over her body made it hard for the current Hinata to keep her eyes away. She remembered it so well, she herself started to feel light headed as she knew her video-counterpart was feeling. The video-Hinata gasped loudly when video-Naruto took off his shirt, crawling up on her to steal another mouthful from his princess.

Hinata leaned toward her boyfriend and caught the look of his openly grinning face. He was obviously loving the unprofessional porno starring his favorite girl. Hinata looked back toward the screen herself a split second later, already seeing that the scenes were getting quickly NC-17. The heaving chest of her boyfriend on screen as he got excited was making her face burn. He looked so sexy as he attacked his girlfriend with kisses…she bit her lip, recalling the wonderful high of his skin and lips.

Naruto felt Hinata lean toward him and grinned even wider, pulling her closer and realizing one of his favorite part of foreplay was coming up soon… when he'd get to undress Hinata. A minute ago he was threatening Sakura and Sasuke under his breath, but now he was thanking them to high heaven.

Moaning, and panting followed after the couple wrestled with each other a bit, feeling each other's skin and loving the sensation of their tongues and hips. They were grinding into each other, and the voices of the two lovers were starting to get louder, and louder. Unconsciously, the Hinata and Naruto watching the video found their breaths catching up with their counterparts. Feeling the heat between them as they leaned in close while their eyes never left for a second off the screen.

Naruto licked his lips when his counterpart finally dragged Hinata to sit up on the bed. She obediently stayed put as Video Naruto unzipped her large jacket and pulled it off her slender frame. Naruto stared in awe at how sexy his girlfriend looked. Just the way her eyes were hungrily on him, he always knew he when crazy over her bedroom eyes, but wow…seeing it at a different angle… he could see how intense it was since he could feel it even as he was on the other side of the TV set.

Hinata, on the other hand, always remembered how lovely it felt to have Naruto undress her. After all, he always made it quite a ritual to appreciate every curve of her body with his eyes AND his hands. The growls of appreciation between the love bites and the caresses only made her feel more special. Though she was a shy and timid girl, she secretly loved how _rough_ he could be with her. It was just the beginning though—when he started to roughly fight the shirt from her head before loudly growling and kissing her lips.

She looked up briefly to see Naruto's reaction for the second time, and was awed to see him so enraptured in the foreplay of removing the clothing. The cheeky boyish grin was long gone. Instead, he looked like he was in some sort of special trance. She could almost hear the real Naruto growling and purring just as the video-Naruto was. When she finally dragged her eyes away from her boyfriend's horny face, she saw that her video-self was fully naked being pulled into a deep kiss with her lover. She sighed openly at the scene, thinking it was more romantic than erotic.

The Naruto on screen started making his grunting noises as he pulled the nude goddess into his arms. He started biting at her neck and licking and pulling her earlobes, earning well deserved moans of appreciation. Naruto off-screen grinned at the absolutely blissful look on his on-screen girlfriend's face. The way she tipped her head back and let her raven hair fall around her before opening her mouth and sighing… he wondered if his girlfriend would mind if he rewound it re-watched it over again…

"Man." Naruto couldn't help but comment yet again. "I am a GOD. Look at you."

"Stop it." Hinata blushed profusely, "I look ridiculous. I'm looking at you."

"Do I look good or what?"

"You look handsome." Hinata sighed, completely in love.

"Hey thanks!" Naruto happily ate up the compliment. He had to admit, he did look pretty good whenever the camera caught a look of his face—the look of pure lust did make him look sharper. But his attention quickly switched toward his lover's breasts, which were being fondled and squeezed on the screen. He looked away quickly to the real deal that was pressed to his side. He twisted Hinata's shirt tighter before flicking his eyes back onto the screen. He knew what he wanted to do after the video.

Deep gasping grunts from the throat, told the off-screen Naruto that the video-Naruto was finally having a painful experience keeping his hard-on in his pants. Amazingly, the video-Hinata seemed to have realized this as well, for his pants finally were discarded with the rest of the clothes a split second later. Fully naked video-Naruto thanked video-Hinata by lifting her off the bed and onto his hips, grinding and rubbing at her sex as she loudly moaned. The two naked bodies moved in rhythmic bounce ontop of the bed. The private audience could see the gleam of sweat forming on the porn stars' bodies.

"Naruto…kun…" the on-screen Hinata moaned, deliciously. Naruto's eyes widened, feeling his heart race quicken and his mouth go dry.

"Damn." Was all he could say at the sexy scene before him. Hinata was super sexy.

"I love you." Her sweet voice came from the screen, making the off-screen Hinata smile nostalgically and Naruto to finally blush and smile with appreciation. Naruto nuzzled the real Hinata and pulled her onto his lap, weaving his fingers behind her back and lightly kissing her cheek. Hinata blushed and nuzzled back.

"I love you too, Hinata." The recorded Naruto said in a husky voice. The real Hinata could hear the sex oozing out of his very lips, and clung to her real boyfriend with a hidden grin. She loved it when he said that. Loved it. Loved it.

The two were amazed that the couple on screen sat on the perfect spot on the bed so that the video camera could see every detail as they dug their nails onto each other's body and drank in another deep kiss. The recorded Naruto shifted and you could see his hand grip his hard member and guide it into Hinata's wet opening. Naruto and Hinata held their breathes as their recorded selves fell away from foreplay and into the actual game.

"Ok." Hinata was now piping hot red in the face. "NOW that's enough." She'd never seen how it looked to have a penis inserted into a vagina. She realized she'd never actually SEEN a porno before. This was her first time—and it was overwhelming because _she was a part of it._ She decided that she seriously didn't need to see anymore.

Naruto wasn't listening—his mouth made an 'oh' shape and his eyes were sparkling. Almost relishing the feeling from memory.

"Don't move." He whispered desperately toward his girlfriend who only nudged slightly away form him. His ears drank in Hinata's sighs and moans and his eyes watched how his tv counterpart was slowly pumping himself into his girlfriend. She looked absolutely sinful. He'd never imagine it in such an angle before, as she arched her back and let her hair fall between them… it stuck to her naked breasts and onto his shoulders. It was getting everywhere… but it made her look more…wild and crazy. She was rubbing her soft breasts up and down his hard chest, and whenever she was in position to catch his lips, she gave him a chaste kiss.

He knew sex with Hinata was great. He knew it would _look_ great. But who knew it would look THIS great?

"Ah. Ah. Ah. _Ah. Ah. Ah._" Hinata bit her lip as her counterpart started to moan louder and louder. Was it normal for her to be feeling this light-headed and sweaty all of the sudden? She knew Naruto had gotten a boner since the foreplay scene, but she shouldn't be this turned on by this video… she was a _girl_, for crying out loud… right? Still, just the way she saw how intimately Naruto held her on the flicker screen…possessively and so…masculine, mmmm…it made her feel good.

It was now getting rougher. Hinata watched, wide-eyed like an innocent virgin as her video-self was roughly flipped over and pressed against her lover's hard back before connecting with Naruto again. He took a hold of a breast and molded it greedily in one hand, while the other smoothed over a pale thigh and guided her up and down his shaft. All the while—_facing_ the camera. Hinata was aghast. If someone else found the camera, namely Sakura and Sasuke, it would seem like they _knew it was there_. She rolled her eyes once it started getting more hectic.

The video-Hinata reached behind her to grab at Naruto's hair and cried out in ecstasy. A cry that sounded almost like a delighted laugh. Naruto shivered next to her and produced another cocky grin.

"Damn." He says again.

"Can you stop commenting? It's so embarrassing." Hinata squeaked, though she inwardly treasured all of the comments he had been saying thus far.

"_Damn_." Naruto said again, huskily, leaning in toward his girlfriend more. "We're awesome."

"Mmm." Hinata couldn't help but agree, as she saw how fast things were getting on screen. The slapping of the skin, the sweat rolling from Naruto's concentrated face, the grunts from his throat, to flashes of his cock—all of it was sort of enrapturing. Hinata couldn't look away, and before she knew it—she didn't even bother to whine and bat Naruto's hand away as it made it's way to grope her left breast, copying his televised counterpart.

"Fuck." Naruto cursed, digging his head on Hinata's shoulders, as the Naruto on screen released his seed. "I don't think I was wearing a condom then."

"It's ok, honey." Hinata gently comforted. "I just finished my period a few days before, so—"

"So we can have sex without a condom right now?" Naruto finished brightly with a hopeful grin.

"No. It means I won't get pregnant." Hinata finished calmly. "See? I will realize it right… now." She pointed at the screen at the face video-Hinata made when she felt Naruto's wetness slide down her thighs. The Hinata on screen gulped, and obviously scrunched her face up in a deep concentration, doing the math in her head of when she last had her period. Counting fingers in her head and adding it all up, a sort of relief dawned on her face just before Naruto pounded the rest of his orgasm away. The look of calculation was long gone and soon Hinata was the one who was going through absolute bliss. Naruto laughed at the entire scene—not to make fun of his girlfriend, but at the fact that his girlfriend even remembered that detailed moment.

"You have a _great_ memory." Naruto complimented.

"Why thank you." Hinata said, pleasantly, lying down completely on the couch and propping her head up, lazily watching the TV with a lazy gaze. "You have a great ass."

Naruto gaped at his girlfriend, in shock and in glee. She'd NEVER said that before. And before Hinata could snap out of her dazed look, and Naruto found out why that comment even formulated on her lips—the Naruto on screen had his butt facing the camera. He had to admit, it was quite distracting… _but_… at least he had a good ass.

"You're right. I do have a good ass. But your ass is better." Naruto said, in a mock-defeated tone as he crawled on top of Hinata, now lightly patting at her breasts as if it was a pet. Hinata finally noticed them, and batted them away again. She pulled her boyfriend closer and whispered.

"This had better be the first time you're watching porn since we got together." She teased, though she didn't really mean it. However, Naruto took it seriously.

"Babes," Naruto snorted, "I haven't even thought of watching porn since that day you confessed to me."

"My hero." Hinata giggled, pulling him closer. Naruto happily rubbed closer toward his girl, tenderly kissing her chin. "Really?"

"Really. Besides—even the ones I've watched aren't as good as this! It's like we knew the camera was there!"

"I know!" Hinata exclaimed herself. "I was thinking the exact same thing, that's so weird!"

"Yeah…" Naruto eyed his girlfriend cheekily. "Totally… so, uh… does that mean we get to keep the tape?"

"Huh?" Hinata blinked back.

Just then, the grunting and the moaning started up again, and the two whipped their gazes back on screen to see Naruto simply digging his knees into his sheets while Hinata writhed in pleasure under him. They were on round two—and this time Naruto had his back facing the camera—the muscles of his butt being the main focus as he thrusted into his girlfriend. Hinata's legs were hanging loosely over his arms but you could see her grip the sheets and soon she started to call out his name.

"Oh… Naruto-kun… yes…"

"Oh no… mute it." Hinata whispered in horror. The blush on her cheeks were back. She didn't like hearing her own voice mutter those words…they sounded strange coming from the screen…it sounded really…weird…

Just to be a major tease, Naruto leaned over and started to raise the volume of the screen via crappy remote control.

"Naruto-kun! Yes… oh… Naruto-kun… Naru…"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the mean gesture before snatching the remote and muting it herself. Raising the remote over her head so that Naruto couldn't get it that easily.

"Noooo!" Naruto whined like a child, kicking his feet. He then burried his face into Hinata's breasts. Causing her to shriek and jump up. Just as she did, he grabbed at her wrist, and successfully caught his remote again. This all happened in entirely two seconds. That's ninja agility for you. It left Hinata pounting and Naruto doing a small victory jig, before he happily pushed the mute button again, putting the sound back on…

Just as the Video-Naruto huskily grunted out, "_Hinata_aa…fuck…"

"You're right, maybe we should mute it." Naruto turned slightly pink as well, but dropped the remote. "Dude! Why won't I move away? I can't see your boobs!" Naruto loudly complained to the screen. He then turned away from the screen toward the real Hinata. "Uh… can I…"

"N..Naruto-kun, we're… I mean… I… it's the middle of the _day_." Hinata saw the way Naruto was hungrily eyeing her, and she was already aware he was getting a tad too hot for her liking.

"Yeah, and we're already watching porn, why nooot?" Naruto smirked. "You wanna watch the rest of it in peace, don'cha?" he pointed toward the screen where the sex was getting so good, that they were huffing and puffing as if they were running a marathon.

"If you're going to try to embarrass me, you don't have to—I'm already deeply embarrassed." Pouted the heiress as she looked away. When she looked back, she was surprised that her counterpart had changed positions _again_. She couldn't help but think "Huh, that was fast."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto blinked, Hinata realized she thought out loud. "I never realized how quick we are… that happened in a split second. But thank goodness—I can finally see my favorite twins…"

"You're balls?" Hinata blinked—they were flashing on screen every other second or so—she didn't mean to be so cheeky.

"NO!" Naruto loudly laughed. "You're boobs."

"Is that all you talk about, mister" she poked him.

"And your ass. Oh, and your smooth legs. Oh, and your waist. Oh, and your eyes, your lips, your nose—Girl, you so damn fine!" Naruto loudly declared. Hinata squealed before Naruto pounced on her and kissed her deeply on the lips. She finally was pulled into his arms so that she _felt_ the boner that their little porno had given him a while ago. But instead of being the composed girlfriend that batted his perverted hand away, she caved into the porno infection and rocked into his lap—earning a breathy moan.

He already had his hands under her shirt, playing with a nipple and rubbing another calloused hand on her stomach. His hand then felt the ever-smooth skin all the way around toward her back. The warmness his large, rough hands produced were amazing. Hinata pulled Naruto closer by wrapping her legs around him and pulling his shirt over his head. They moaned together, already well into the mood as their counterparts on screen started to howl and pound away senselessly again.

"How many times did we do it that day?" Naruto asked conversationally.

"I think that was the last one." Hinata said, looking over at the screen, she was proved wrong. "Oh…no wait…"

The couple on screen were continuing to kiss, nuzzle, and snuggle—finally using the sheets under them to pull over and have some privacy from the camera. The sheets were mostly used to encourage the still-shy Hinata to do some of the more…creative things. Hinata was suddenly glad for her timid nature as she and Naruto on screen dove under the covers to poke and play some more.

"Now it's our turn." Naruto grinned huskily and leaned in to catch her lips.

* * *

"Sakura, I told you I do not want to be a part of this." Sasuke gritted out coldly as he was forced up the steps back to the scene of the crime. It had been three days since he and Sakura had gone to Naruto's house to place a horribly hidden camera in his room. Today, they would retrieve said camera and watch it to make sure he did his 'homework'. It was a terrible way of spying on your friends, and Sasuke didn't like it. Even the dobe didn't deserve such a harsh treatment. This was ninja trickery at it's worst!

"On no, I think I forgot his keys…"

"Why do you _have_ his keys anyway?" Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly angered by this.

"Huh? Oh, Tsunade-sama gave me a copy after he broke both of his arms, once. I ended up just having Hinata take care of him though. He was such a big baby." Sakura snorted as she patted at her sides trying to find some sort of key or a decent lock-picker. She finally shuffled something out of her left hip pocket—a small silver key. "I never remembered to give them back… lucky for us, right?"

"I…guess…" Sasuke looked even more depressed when Sakura beamed up at him. "I'm not going to have to watch the tape…right?"

"We're just going to fast-forward through it to make sure he did his studies. It's barely going to take two-minutes. And hey—if he didn't study, I'll let YOU tattle on him." She made a pretty decent offer as she gave him her signature smirk.

He couldn't help but smirk back. "Deal."

Sakura swung the door open, and she and Sasuke stepped in only to freeze a half second later as their eyes fell on a rather _private_ sight.

Sakura screamed.

Sasuke paled.

Hinata fainted.

Naruto cursed.

"WHAT THE FUCK? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" roared the angered Jinchuuriki as he hugged his half-naked, unconscious girlfriend to his chest and tried his best to shield her out of sight from Sasuke and Sakura's eyes (mostly Sasuke's eyes).

Sakura whipped around and immediately bolted. Sasuke, put a hand over his stomach and started to slowly inch away, obediently grabbing Naruto's front door handle before pulling it closed after him. Naruto stared on, embarrassed but also slightly pleased that he knew he at least looked rather damn good humping his girlfriend.

And, his girlfriend was mega hot, let's not forget. He sighed as he looked down at her. It was definitely no fun humping an unconscious girlfriend. He noticed the tape in the video camera had finished long ago. Putting his girl aside he tip toed over to the video camera and replaced the tape with another one—hiding it in a special stack under his books. Snickering he made his way back to his girlfriend and made her decent.

Sakura and Sasuke ran away from Naruto's house, taking to the rooftops of new Konoha. Making as much distance from the horrifying intimacy they saw, they stopped when Sakura was finally out of breath and wheezing. They were a few miles outside Konoha.

"You ok?" Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms and not really sounding concerned.

"He was—he was… they were—" Sakura was disgusted, shocked, and a tad bit envious as she recalled the scene of Hinata's shocked, but pleasantly flushed face before she hid it as best she could on Naruto's chest. Without really meaning to, she looked back up at Sasuke, curious to see his own reaction. She bit down on her lip to stop the maddening smile to slip from her features—he was blushing like a red delicious.

"That's what happens when you barge into people's fucking _houses_, Sakura." He gritted out, half of the blush on his face was probably due to anger, but Sakura didn't care. For some reason, she was extremely giddy that he was so bothered by it.

"Are you jealous Naruto's getting action and you're—"

"DON'T. Mention his name in my presence EVER AGAIN." Shuddered the sole Uchiha as he turned his heel and begrudgingly trudged deeper into the woods.

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**.:Omake:.

"Mom… what's a 'sex tape'?"

"WHAT?" Hinata whipped around shocked at what had come out of her precious seven year old's mouth. She gaped at him and put a hand to her chest, afraid of how to answer the question and also afraid that her heart was going to literally stop. She looked down to see her little boy, with his curious pale blue eyes and his spiky blond hair, holding a dark black box that held an obviously naughty tape. She calmly removed it from the boy's curious grasp and held it behind her back—trying to be as calm and composed as possible. "It's a tape… that is for educational purposes."

"Oh." The boy was disappointed. "Ok." He bounded away, grateful that he asked his mother before he had to watch something boring. Just as he was out of sight and sound, Hinata shakily brought the tape back for her eyes to see.

"Hinata and Naruto's first sex tape." The black box said in one of Naruto's neater handwriting.

"Oh… so he did keep it." Hinata giggled sweetly. She felt nostalgic as she peered inside the sleeve of the box. She stopped suddenly, and looked back toward the cover.

She blanched. "Wait a minute. '_FIRST_'?"

* * *

Finally Fin.

Bye-Q~!!


End file.
